Requiem's Collection
by RequiemofKingdomHearts
Summary: A collection of all of my poems. :D ***please review*** ***Contains some graphic images***
1. A Place For Fear (VanitasxAnyone)

Requiem-So, I'm putting all of my poems here expect for a few exceptions here and there (a.k.a poems that will be rated M or whatnot). This is so my stories can be more organized and not all dominated by poems! Gosh, this is going to be awesome! Also, for the chapters, I'll be writing the name of the poem, and, if I ship somebody in it, the name of the couple. Now, onto the first in the collection! I'm starting off with a short one since I need to have all of this talking here and blah blah blah. Explaining...

Yes, I'm a crack shipper. Yes, I shall be accepting requests if I know how to do them (a.k.a when I've inspiration).

* * *

Welcome to my place, a place for fear.

Lips are used for biting, not that useless crap.

And the rulers of the night stay forever young,

allowing for endless _fun._

Ha ha ha, you won't believe your eyes.

Give into the darkness and everything shall be yours.

In this place of fear, darkness is everywhere.

Give into it and I shall be yours.


	2. Don't Leave (Rokushi)

Rokushi is life! :D This poem is recommended by Cloudhead! I like to thank him for supporting my stories!

Seriously, I love Rokushi so much! :D :D :D OTP FOREVER! I should be studying for finals...

* * *

Grab my hand, grab it tight.

So I won't lose you again.

Don't leave me ever...again.

Again, again, again.

I can't bare to lose you!

I can't bare to forget your face!

Again, again, again.

Just please don't leave me.

I'll do anything for you.

To see your smile everyday.

To remember your smile.

We can have ice cream together.

Because who else will I have ice cream with?

* * *

YEAH! :D Now I've to study for my Spanish final...Oh God, please save my soul. I suck at Spanish. xD


	3. Inferiority

I'm a lower being,

just a foolish replica.

I don't deserve anything.

Roxas, Axel...I'm a fool.

I'm a fool for thinking that

they would actually be my friends.

It's all lies, isn't it?

I can't ever have a friend.

I'm too much a tool to have a friend.

Their smiles are too much for me.

Stop smiling...they've to be fake.

I'm not even a being, only an it.

Why would an it have all of these things?

I don't even deserve to feel happiness.

I don't even deserve to live.

Every breathe that I take,

I'm taking away precious air from others.

Others like Sora who deserve it all.

I'm only a failed puppet.

Not even my puppeteer wants me.


	4. I'll Never Break (serious vent)

**Requiem-I think I already made it clear that I'm messed up. Living with psycho cousin doesn't help that. So, yeah, if you're disturbed by this poem, blame it on psycho cousin.**

 **I HATE psycho cousin.** **Very, very, dark vent poem. Granted, nothing like this has ever happened to me, but it's more of showing my psychological thoughts.**

* * *

Light shine down onto my face.

I'm a damsel is distress again.

I'm so goddamn useless...

My captor smiles at me,

looking like my lover, Sora.

Sora, please save me again.

He then strikes my face with his hand.

It is so cold, it freezes my being.

Everything about him was so cold.

His smile, his laugh, his being.

WHERE'S THAT BOY NOW, GIRL,

THE ONE THAT STOLE MY FACE.

All I do is spit at the boy's feet.

My eyes glaring this dark being down.

JUST BREAK ALREADY, DAMMIT!

Slapping me again, he become madder.

A brush forms on my cheek,

one that used to be smooth and perfect,

the one that Sora used to kiss.

All I do to respond to his rampage is say,

I won't ever break.


	5. What Would You Give?

What would you give to save a life?

What would you give to end a life?

Will you watch everyone burn down in flames?

Or save their damnable souls?

Will you just crash, crash, crash?

Would you use your powers to help the light?

Or use them to get your revenge?

Would you take the easy way out?

Or would you make everybody forget?

Namine, the choice is yours, yours alone.

Will you save all the worlds, become a light?

Or relish yourself in damnable darkness?

What would you give to save a life?

What would you give to end a life?


	6. Kingdom Hearts

**A really, really short poem I made a while back. I thought it was too short to put on here, but, with this now a thing, I can finally do it. :D Because I like this one. Yes, I'll be spamming all of you guys with depressing poems, you're welcome.**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts...

The brightest light yet the deepest darkness.

The source of hope for some,

yet the cause of all of their agony.

Kingdom Hearts...

Nobody knows what it truly is.

And nobody will ever find its truths.

The truth of light and darkness.


	7. Caged (Akusai)

All the air around me feels like a cage,

a cage with no clear way out.

The only way out is expecting you,

the monster that you've become.

With those beaming yellow eyes.

There's no more times of happiness,

just pain and suffering throughout it all.

Bruises and bitemarks are our symbols now,

no more compassion, kisses, or embraces.

You've given into the darkness,

while I still have a chance in the light.

In the light with everybody else, my new friends.

While you sit there, lamenting over the past.

Over how we used to be so much better.

Over how our love used to be real, not forced.

Not the way it is right now.

* * *

 **Requiem-I told you that I would spam you with depressing poems. Blame it all on psycho cousin.**


	8. Save a Life (Soriku)

I know how it is to save a life.

A life of one stepped in Hell.

One that crashed, crashed down.

One that just wanted to be somebody,

somebody who could protect his friends.

Somebody that would protect his love.

It's hard to see their pain,

all the darkness they face.

The want to just be somebody,

everybody wants to be somebody.

Everybody wants to protect what matters.

Even if it means going into darkness,

leaving your sanity and your body behind.

My lover wanted to be this somebody,

but he realized he could protect us...

just the way he was, no darkness needed.

To protect the things that matter...

That's all he really wanted in the end.

He just wanted to be somebody.

* * *

 **Requiem-I'm pretty sure you guys realize I'm getting a lot of ideas in my head. BWAH HA HA! SPAM YOU ALL WITH DEPRESSING AS HELL POEMS! BWAH HA HA! xD**


	9. Who I Am (Rokushi)

**Requiem-Poetry, how I miss you** **so.**

* * *

Roxas, see who I am,

look through the darkness.

Don't grab my hand,

but please save me from my fate.

See who I am,

reach through the darkness.

Grab onto my hand,

and the world would be yours!

* * *

 **Requiem-Yet another short poem, but I was inspired! Sickness actually makes me think of many of these things. xD**


	10. Purity (Vankai)

**Requiem-Vankai FTW! I love this couple way more than I should...**

* * *

Everybody is wrong about you.

Well, you do have your not-so-nice side,

but doesn't everybody have that?

Even if you're pure darkness,

I'll be your light, your hope.

The brightest light in the deepest darkness.

As one of the Princesses of Heart,

all I am is light, no darkness whatsoever.

We're both purities of impurity.

There's no dimming us down to normality.

Through all the suffering we've faced,

we've only grown stronger and stronger.

What doesn't kill us makes us wiser.

Let's just show the worlds something,

that light and darkness can coexist.

That balance between the two can be made,

without starting a full-blown war.

* * *

 **Requiem-I really like this one! :D Yeah, I'm going to be spamming you all with poetry again. Kill me later.**


	11. The Witch That Deserves to be Empty

**Requiem-Yeah, I'll make you all cry. I'm too good at that because this made me cry! GODDAMMIT, THIS IS REALLY SAD! Why do I've to do this to Namine?**

* * *

All my life people have used me.

I was a fool, an empty puppet.

They would force me to use my own powers,

my unique power over memories.

All I want now is to be treated as a being,

not a Nobody, not a witch, not a shadow.

There were moments here and there,

but then they were taken away from me.

Now I'm just a ghost that's dead to everyone,

that's all alone in all of the different worlds.

Alone with no one to talk to, no one to listen.

No one to listen to me screaming at night.

The only thing that is making me keep my sanity,

is the promise that I made to a certain boy.

A promise to be my friend, to thank me.

To be the only person whose ever done that.

I look forward to that day, that glorious day,

the day I'll finally be free from all this misery.

The day I'll finally be...happy.


	12. Death of the Parasite

**Requiem-Guess what I'll been listening to. Actually, I wrote this on the last day of my finals when I just so happened to be listening to Vector to the Heavens. :( Xion, WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?**

 **If you haven't noticed, I really like writing depressing poems about Namine and Xion. :(**

* * *

Losing sanity, losing myself,

these memories are twisting my mind.

So, Roxas, I've made this choice.

I already look like him...like Sora.

These eyes are not mine to bare.

Right now, I look like a monster,

this is my true form, my true self.

I AM A MONSTER!

Roxas, look out, I don't want to hurt you!

Watching you bled kills me inside.

Just put an end to me already, stop this pain.

The hurt can only be mended when you end it!

And now, you stab at me once again,

tears in your usually cheery, blue eyes.

Glass breaks and we both fall down below.

Life is escaping from my pathetic replica body.

Now, it's up to you, Roxas, and only you!

Return to Sora, return to yourself, return to me!

Then set Kingdom Hearts free!

 _...Who are you again?_


	13. Promises to be Kept

**Requiem-Another finals poem. I wrote some sad stuff...Time to torture another character. This time I was listening to The Other Promise, so Roxas is my new victim. Wait, he was already my victim before this...Gosh, I need to write sad poetry dealing with other characters now.**

* * *

Why did he, Axel, choose you?

Why did she choose you?

Why does everybody choose you?

I want to know, I have the right to know!

Even as a Nobody, I HAVE THE RIGHT!

They were my friends, my family,

taken away because of your sorry ass!

What makes you so special? Sora!

Everybody keeps flocking over to you,

like you're the next messiah or savior.

Even that boy that looks like me...Ventus.

That girl even sacrificed everything for you.

WHAT MAKES YOU SO FUCKING SPECIAL?

All I want is to have ice cream with them.

To go to the beach like we promised long ago.

To have a real seven day vacation with them.

Sora...do you have the right to be my other?

Let's find out about that very soon.

Because, if you fail, I'll give you my punishment.

I'll wring your neck until I hear little cracks!

I'll watch your life fall out of your body!

You'll die in my arms just like my family did!

MY FAMILY DIED IN MY ARMS!

* * *

 **Requiem-Excuse me, I'm going to cry in a corner for a long while. :(**


	14. Mislead to the Depths of Hell

**Requiem-Another finals poem considering the whole mom thing going on now. :| I'm still going on hiatus, you know.**

* * *

Walking here, in the Realm of Darkness.

Hoping to see you two again one day.

That our hearts will become one again.

I'll step forward to find this wish.

If I don't lose myself to madness first.

All that is with is the looming darkness.

Darkness is everywhere, no light anywhere.

No hope but the hope to get out of here.

The hope to see all of you smile someday.

Terra, you'll be free from your darkness.

Ven, you'll finally be woken up from your sleep.

We'll all be together again very soon.

There just has to be a way out of this Hell.

There's always a way.


	15. The Wind's Sorrow

**Requiem-Last finals poem. Well...here we go.**

* * *

All I want is to find you two.

But I can't move, still asleep.

That's what happens when you...

you destroy your very own heart.

I became the X-blade, a nightmare,

and I'm sorry if I hurt you or anyone.

Yet I won against that jerk Vanitas.

That is what destroyed me, my victory,

my own love for the two of you,

the desire of keep the both of you safe.

Now there's nothing left of me.

There's nothing left of Vanitas too.

Everybody has their downfall after all.

So, please, keep me in your hearts.

And wake me from this sleep someday.

I'm tired of just sleeping here while...

while others fight in the raging battle.

The battle...the battle that...

The battle the three of us started.


	16. Let me be Free (Rokushi?)

Let me fly once again.

Don't clip my tiny wings.

Because I know who I am,

you couldn't stop me.

Let me make this choice,

about my own matters.

Please let me be who I am.

And don't clip my wings.

Let me fly once again.

Let me be free,

let me be who I am.

Even though I don't know.

I don't know who I am.

Who I am inside.

But that doesn't matter.

Just let me be free.

And don't clip my wings.

Because I have to make this...

I have to make this choice.

My wings will be free in death.


	17. Lingering Pain

**Guess whose been listening to Rage Awakened...**

* * *

I trusted you.

Why did you do this?

Do this to me?

I hate you so much.

I will have my revenge.

My rage will awaken.

My will shall be the victor.

Come to me, let us fight.

Let me win.

And watch you in pain.

After all the stuff you put us though.

I want to kill you.

I trusted you.

And all you did was betray me.

Why did you do that?

I TRUSTED YOU.

Now your blood will spill.

My body will return to me.

And then happiness will return.

I will kill you, no matter what.

My revenge will be fulfilled.

My rage is awakened.


	18. Possession

**Now guess whose been listening to Dismiss...**

* * *

Those yellow eyes...

Terra, I've seen those yellow eyes before!

What are you doing?

Let go of my neck! Let go of me!

No...Terra, snap of it, please!

If you're not Terra, I'll fight!

I recognize that keyblade...Xehanort's keyblade.

SHIT! Don't hit me, Xehanort!

I won't let you touch a single hair on me.

For, I've something up my sleeve!

I already took on Vanitas, I can take on you...

My name is Master Aqua!

Return my friend's heart, or pay the price!

The price you deserve, asshole!


	19. What We're Not (Akurokushi)

We're only shadows that are meant to fade,

yet we keep pushing on.

We shall fight fate, we shall fight destiny.

And then they would finally see the truth.

Not all of us are heartless.

We just want to know who we are.

Because who I am, who I am.

I think I'm a puppet in their twisted game!

Even with our tragic fates,

we shall prove the worlds wrong.

Nobodies can feel, Nobodies can love.

We all love each other.

Because who am I, who am I.

I'm their friend till the end.

I'll fight on their side, hand in hand.

Since we all love each other.

Love each other to the depths of darkness and back.

Because we're Nobodies,

but we're not destined to fade.


	20. Listen to My Words

Listen to me,

Listen to me.

Listen to me please.

Please put an end to me.

Why must this be?

Why is just happening to me?

Please stop giving into darkness.

Please stop deluding yourself.

Just be my friends again.

Listen to me,

Listen to me.

Listen to me please.

Put an end to me...

So the hurt will be mended.

* * *

 **Requiem-Here, a short poem in this period of dryness. Sorry...I just have writer's block and a lot of shit happening to me. Yep.**


	21. Mercy

Scream out mercy.

Because it is only me and you tonight.

Cry out mercy.

For your heart is doing the talking.

It knows that you must run away.

So just shout out mercy.

Your heart can feel the darkness coming.

For I am the darkness.

Mercy, mercy, mercy.

Because there will be no mercy tonight.

No mercy for anybody's heart.

* * *

 **Requiem-Here! Another short poem! Have fun!**


	22. Consuming Control (Rokushi)

I wanna leave, but I wanna stay.

Let the revenge consume me.

Let the hurt control me.

Just don't let me forget her face.

Her face of a thousand lights.

I don't care about the darkness.

I don't care about the light.

Just let us be friends again.

Let us smile like we did in the old days.

Free her from this hurt, from her lost.

And let me become the one.

The one that bears all of this hurt.

Making me want to leave this Hell,

but, at the same time, stay in my skin.

Let the revenge consume me.

Let the hurt control me.

I just want to hold her hand again.

And sit on the clock tower smiling.

With Axel by our cheerful side.

A fate that will never be.


	23. The Hurting of the Dark

Let the darkness in.

Let the darkness in.

Let the darkness into your soul.

Shut the light out.

Shut the light out.

Shut the light out of your heart.

Let the hurt control you.

Let the hurt control you.

It is the only way to win in this game.

* * *

 **Requiem-Another short poem. ;)**


	24. Please (Rokushi)

Please listen to me.

Please make these words count.

Stop causing all of this pain,

for it is only making me feel worst.

The blood is now on my hands too.

Please listen to me.

Don't be sad anymore, don't you cry.

Please I can't stand it.

Why do things have to be this way?

Why can't all be happy together?

All this pain, all this pain, all this hurt.

Please just listen to me.

Listen to my words very well.

Make sure that they'll never left your heart.

The heart that you always wanted.

You're yourself, not Sora, not a Nobody.

Just come back to me! Please!

I need you now! I NEED YOU NOW!

Please surrender yourself to your fate.

I need you now, I love you so much.

Why did we have to leave each other?

Why must your hands be bloodied because of me?

Please answer me, don't give into the darkness.

Just answer me! Answer me please!

Don't fight anymore, don't spill anymore blood.

Just return to me. Just make us have ice cream again.

Please.


	25. Take Me

Take me with you!

I can fight my battle!

I'm not gonna be useless!

I'm gonna be useful!

There's no way I'm being a damsel again.

There's no way I'm sitting alone again.

Alone on those peaceful shores.

Just take me with you!

Don't leave me behind once again.

Then we can play like yesterday.

Play like we used to do, be free.

Be like we were before this whole mess.

Just take my hand, make me take the step.

The first step to my own story.

The story of a girl named Kairi.

A girl named Kairi that would do anything for her friends.

Because if you won't let me take this step.

I will just take it myself, create myself.


	26. Words

Words.

Words that describe our suffering.

Suffering.

The word that describes our life.

Life.

The only thing we feel is emptiness.

Emptiness.

For, in the void, there is no emotion.

Emotion.

The very thing that all of us lack.

Lack.

Since we all lacks a very important thing.

Hearts.

Hearts are the only thing we desire.

Desire.

The only emotion that we can feel.

* * *

 **Requiem-Damn, I haven't written any poetry in a long time. Well, since my apparent hiatus, I think I've improved as a writer. Like just compare this one to the first one in this collection. There's a clear improvement, so I hope you like it. :D**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy what's to come! Because this collection is gonna have a lot of poetry, that's for sure.**


End file.
